The Doom of Leggy Lu Lu
by Roseblade22
Summary: Song fic. Ya know that "Little Bunny Foo Foo" song we all learned as a kid? Well, this is MY version involving a certain elf!


Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas. I own a Legolas poster. But darnit I don't own Legolas. But you just wait-I will someday!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!! Also, I don't know who came up with the Bunny Foo Foo song, but whoever they are, they get credit too!  
  
AN: This is a desperate first time attempt by me to be funny. I can't really remember all of this song, since it's been a really long time since I last heard or sang it, but I did my best. Some of it's the song, other parts are just the stuff I couldn't remember enough to put into recognizable lyrics. Please be gentle! The nickname for Legolas (Leggy Lu Lu) came from something I saw on a forum. If you think that you're the person who came up with this please tell me and I will give you credit.  
  
Sing to the tune of Little Bunny Foo Foo (ya know, that silly thing you used to sing when you were four!):  
  
Little Leggy Lu Lu Running through the forest Chasing down the hobbits and boppin' them on the head!  
  
And then came along a beautiful fairy-(visual of author with a ballet skirt and cheapsy wings coming down from the heavens waving a magic wand) And she said "Little Leggy Lu Lu," "I don't think it's nice to" "Chase down little hobbits and bop them on the head!"  
  
"But I will give you another chance." said she. "Stop this or I will be forced to punish you."  
  
"Punish me by doing what?" Leggy Lu Lu asked.  
  
The beautiful fairy winked and answered: "Just hope you won't have to find out." Then in a cloud of smoke and glitter (POOF!) she was gone.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Little Leggy Lu Lu Running through the forest Chasing down the hobbits and boppin' them on the head!  
  
And then came along the beautiful fairy (again with the author and the wings and the magic wand waving thing-Wee!) And she said "Little Leggy Lu Lu," "I don't think it's nice to" "Chase down little hobbits and bop them on the head!"  
  
"But I will give you one LAST chance." said she. "Stop this or I will be forced to punish you in the most horrible, unimaginable way!"  
  
And again Leggy Lu Lu asked. "By doing WHAT?"  
  
And again the fairy winked and answered. "I already told you, Lovekins! You don't want to suffer. So take my word and never touch the hobbits again!"  
  
The Next Day  
  
Little Leggy Lu Lu Running though the forest Chasing down the hobbits and boppin' them on the head!  
  
And then came along the beautiful fairy (yet more visuals of author in tutu and waving a wand like she's directing a symphony orchestra! Tralalala! Sorry. Three bowls of Lucky Charms + me = One Hyper Fanfic Writer!) And she said "Little Leggy Lu Lu," "I don't think it's nice to" "Chase down little hobbits and bop them on the head!"  
  
Said the fairy as she glowed aloft and bright:" Leggy Lu Lu, you've paid no attention to my warnings and now you must pay!"  
  
And Leggy Lu Lu, finally scared of the fairy's powers, threw himself to her feet and sobbed: "I'm sorry, fair beautiful fairy! I'll never do it again, I swear! I'll do anything to keep the terrible punishment from being cast upon me!"  
  
And the fairy got a mischievous grin on her face (a kind of evil one too, hehe!) and she replied: "Anything?"  
  
And Leggy Lu Lu nodded his head and said: "Anything at all."  
  
So the fairy though about it for a couple o' minutes and then dropped the bomb.  
  
"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!?"  
  
Leggy Lu Lu jumped back in pure terror. "With YOU?!? NO WAY!!!"  
  
Well, this angered the fairy very much. "Fine, then, Leggy Lu Lu. If you will not go out with me, then you must face the punishment!"  
  
Once again Leggy Lu Lu threw himself to the ground and wailed and begged for mercy, but to no avail. The fairy's wrath was upon him.  
  
"Leggy Lu Lu," The fairy continued. "I give you-your punishment. Come and get him girls!!!!"  
  
Leggy Lu Lu barely had the time to look up before he saw the most terrible sight any elf prince could see: Hundreds upon hundreds of screaming, crying, drooling fangirls, racing towards him out of the woods.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He cried, and ran faster than a rocket- powered missile on steroids in the opposite direction, with the fangirls stampeding behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, the hobbits and the fairy exchanged high fives.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~the end.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! I certainly did! *gives Pippen high five* Alright!  
  
Personal Thingy: Louise, I know you must think I'm nuts now if I didn't convince you before!! Luv yous!! 


End file.
